Titanic Struggle
by CapitolRules
Summary: Ever wonder how Cato killed Thresh? Did they go all out in an epic battle for survival? My take on the battle between Cato and Thresh. all from Cato's pov. rated T for several battle scenes.


**Authors note - All right guys my first fanfiction for the Hunger Games, actually it's my first fanfiction ever so don't be too harsh on me. I've been reading some great stories on this site for the last couple of months (about half a year, I think). I thought it was time to try and add to the list of great stories. I've actually been working on a huge project which I will likely start uploading somewhere in mid may. However I had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time and I just had to let it out. So without further ado I present you my first fanfiction. CapitolRules out. Oops my bad forgot the disclaimer, ok here goes: I do not own the Hunger Games suzanne Collins does. **

**Titanic Struggle**

I'm too late, Clove is dead. Killed by that giant from eleven. I saw the girl on fire and that redhead from five run into the woods, I will catch them later. The first thing on my mind is revenge against eleven, revenge for Clove. I should have been there to protect her from the giant instead of out looking for lover boy, I forgot the real threat. lover boy is probably stuck in a cave somewhere barely able to move, I know where I cut him. I look over at the wheat field, no doubt my next target is hiding somewhere in there. He always heads off in that direction, usually we don't follow. This time I will and I will end his live. I pick through the pile of still useful supplies, the supplies that weren't too badly damaged by the huge explosion that destroyed our mountain of supplies. No doubt the giant is well supplied himself, he got away with two backpacks. One of them belongs to me, I'm certain it contains body armour. His pack I can only guess about, most likely some sort of weapon since he's been without a weapon for most of the games. I pick through the supplies and choose a sword and spear. The spear will be useful, because of its length. It will allow me to keep the Giant at a distance, I might be tall but he's huge. The sword is an obvious choice, I always carry a sword. I'm deadliest with a good blade in my hand. I look at Clove trying to keep my emotions in check, I had started to care about her and if both of us could have gotten out it would have been nice sharing our victory. I pick up my weapons and head for the field.

I'm only a few yards away from entering the tall grass when a parachute floats down, attached to it is something huge. It's probably made of some kind of metal as the light reflects of off the surface. I watch as a huge shield floats down towards me. When I mean huge I mean huge, it can likely cover me from shoulder to shin. The front is entirely covered in bronze, while a strap at the back allows me to grip the shield with my whole forearm not just my hand. It looks like it could take quite a beating and must have cost a fortune, it looks like I have some wealthy sponsors back in the Capitol. I should not forget to thank them in my victors interview. I sheath my sword and decide to sling it over my back so I can reach for it quickly. The shield I take on my left arm, while I wield the spear in my right. I check my movement with this setup and I'm surprised by how little the shield restricts my movement. I set out into the tall grass looking for the boy, no way he will see the end of this day I think to myself as I plunge into the unknown depths of the field.

I've been walking for hours know but still no sign of the boy. I decide to take a break. No doubt the giant is hiding nearby waiting for me, I need to be well rested when I meet him. I sit for a while thinking of home, were I will be again soon enough. There's no doubt in my mind that I will be the winner of the 74th Hunger Games, the others were and always will be mere obstacles on my path to victory. I just have to dispatch of the giant, of course fire girl and lover boy could potentially be problematic. The girl from five is no threat to me, the final two always fight in a battle to the death to decide the winner and there's no way she could ever beat me. I could kill the redhead in two seconds, she's been lucky so far but I'll get her. I decide to head out again, it's late afternoon and I want to kill him today, there's no point wasting time on someone so insignificant as a tribute from district eleven. Besides my food supply is running low and I still need to find either the girl on fire or the redhead and kill them to force the other to face me in the finale.

I've only been walking again for fifteen minutes when I finally catch him. I stalk up to him slowly, he has his back turned and is still oblivious to my presence. I accidently step on a branch which snaps with a loud crack. He turns around quickly and his eyes widen with shock as they see me running at him full speed. I hit him with my shield sending him flying to the ground. I'm immediately onto him jabbing my spear right into his heart, at the last second my spear meets resistance which sends it flying off into the ground next to him. Damn he's put the body armour under his clothes. No matter he's still a dead man I think. I smirk at him and say "Pathetic district eleven, just like your district partner. I guess you only managed to kill clove because her back was turned, you coward" I spit at him. He's still only recovering when I lunge at him again. This time it's me who is sent flying to the ground, he recovered faster than I expected and managed dodge my spear while connecting his fist with my jaw as I was over extended. "You're the coward, killing defenceless girls" he shouts at me. "I guess you're the next defenceless girl going down" I tell him, getting angry. How did he manage to hit me, I'm too agile and too strong for him. He lunges for me, I easily side step and hit him with my shield while he's passing me sending him sprawling to the ground once again. This time I give him no chance to recover as I'm on him in a heartbeat. "You're armour" I hit him in the gut with my shield again. "Might protect" I hit him again. "You from damage but I can still beat you to a pulp" I scream at him as I keep hitting him. He curls up into a ball and I step back triumphantly. "This is too easy" I mock. I stab my spear into the ground and take out my sword. "Any final words district eleven" I gloat as I'm standing over him lowering my sword to his unprotected neck. "Just a few" he says. "Oh yeah and what are those" I ask sarcastically, like I even care what he has to say. "Don't underestimate your opponent" he screams at me with such force. I take a step back in surprise and he uses this time to throw a handful of sand in my eyes, before I know it I'm curled up on the ground having received a punch to the gut. I can hear him stumbling off but I'm in too much pain and shock to follow him. It takes me a couple of minutes to recover and as I sit up I realise I've lost him for now. There's no point going after him right now seeing as it will be dark soon, I don't want to fight on unfamiliar ground at night, he could ambush me.

I wake early next morning to the sound of thunder. A thunder storm is overhead and it starts to rain. The game makers sure know how to build the suspense for the epic battle that is sure to follow. The game makers are obviously controlling the thunder storm, seeing as the amount of lightning in the sky is abnormal. The dark sky above covers the land beneath in a twilight like darkness, it's hard to see farther then hundred yards in the pouring rain. I begin to walk, the lightning strikes to the left and right of me no doubt guiding me to the boy. This time he's going down, I won't be caught off guard again. When I finally find him. He notices me first and sends a spear flying my way which I'm barely able to block with my shield. The spear glances of my shield and disappears somewhere off into the distance. The strength and accuracy with which he threw it shocks me, even Marvel had trouble throwing it that hard. Calm down Cato I think to myself, your skill with the sword will see you victorious today. I see a sword in his hand too his is a bit longer but I don't worry about that, my skill with a blade is unmatched as he will soon find out. We stare at each other for a long time neither one of us willing to make the first move. A lightning bolt strikes the ground right between us. Both of us see this as a signal to start. We both charge and meet in the middle. Our swords clash in mid-air, again his strength surprises me, of course he's big but I thought he was just fat. He manages to push me back a little. I feign defeat, he pushes a little too hard which sends him flying past me. I strike his back with my sword but of course his armour protects him. He lunges forward with all his might his sword high above his head, determined to slice me in two. I put my shield up and easily block his sword, at the same time my sword finds his gut only to be denied again by his armour. I shout in frustration he would have been dead many times had he not had the body armour. Our battle rages on with increasing intensity, I receive multiple cuts on my arms and legs while he has a nasty cut right above his right eyebrow from when I almost managed to scalp him. Finally we break away both too exhausted to go on. We collapse about ten yards away from each other, I don't know how long we've been fighting but I do know I won't stop till he's finished.

We stare at each other with such hatred burning in our eyes. Several more clashes has completely worn both of us out but neither has yet been mortally wounded so we continue to fight. I'm breathing heavily as I block a flurry of his blows with my shield. The bronze of my shield has been dented by the many hits it has endured, but it's still holding on. The only problem with my shield is that it feels like it weighs a ton. I can't hold onto it anymore and it falls to the ground, giving of a ringing sound as the bronze meets a rock lying on the ground. I see a spear lying on the ground, I pick it up and weigh it in my left hand. I'm just able to handle the weight of the spear as I press my attack. Many of my blows hit his body only to be rejected from entering his flesh by the armour. He counter attacks managing to hit me on the leg, I retreat limping slightly. I look behind me and spot a rock sticking out of the ground and a plan forms. The boy is in such a rage he will easily fall into a trap and I have a nasty surprise coming up for him. I slowly but steadily fall back allowing him to gain the upper hand but never allowing him to fatally wound me. With my right leg I search behind me for the rock. I feel the hard, uneven surface of the rock. I plant my foot firmly against it so I can use it to push forward. The boy is about to strike but before he hits me I push forward with all my strength using the rock to push forward. The giant has no time to react as my spear flies forward catching him in the throat. I pull my spear out, the giant falls to the ground making a sound that is halfway between choking and gurgling, blood pouring out of his neck. He won't have long to live. I decide to mock him even when death is close for him, he was a worthy opponent but I will not tell him such. Instead I say "say hello to your little friend district eleven, I hope you find peace in Hell". His eyes lock with mine there's such rage and fury inside them, then they go empty. I hear the cannon and I know he's gone. I can't help myself, a roar of triumph escapes my throat. Only three more deaths await me before I'm crowned victor. Fire girl and Lover boy better watch out cause their next, I think as I head away from the body of the boy who defied me. The lightning pulls away in the direction of the forest. The sun appears far off in the horizon. I head towards it no doubt heading towards the cornucopia, heading towards my destiny.

**I love writing about Cato he's awesome, just like me (just kiding). Anyway unexpected end, did you think Cato had to resolve to trickery to beat Thresh? let me know by sending in a review. Don't expect my next story to be too far off. alright I guess i'll see you all for my next story.**


End file.
